The Elevator Game
by Raina Wolfe - Lateraina
Summary: [Complete] On a class field trip, a storm cuts off the power for an elevator, and Danny, Sam, and Tucker are trapped inside. And what's worse is that Dash, Paulina, and Valerie are also there.
1. The Field Trip

Okidokie. As you can see, I've been busy during the holidays. I have an updated HP fanfic. And I have created one new DP fanfic, and updated all of the others, but Modern Day RJ and Obsession. And you're probably thinking I'm insane, and sometimes I wonder.

Anyway….this is one of my favorites to work with. I still like Modern Day RJ best. And before I create a single story, the stories I've listed above will be updated soon! But enough about me.

After this first chapter, the next ones following change to first person narration, switching through the views of Valerie, Dash, Paulina, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, then the last goes back to third person.

I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

The Field Trip

"Everybody get into groups of three," Principal Lancer shouted.

A boy with blue eyes and spiked raven hair managed to make his way through the jungle of students standing outside of Amity Park's largest computer technology company.

"Danny!" a girl's voice shouted.

Fourteen year old Danny Fenton looked up to see his two best friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson motioning him over to join them. He walked over to them hurriedly.

"Did you get it?" Tucker asked, playing some sort of game on his expensive PDA.

"Yeah. Damn ghost took the hell out of my arm though," he said, as it reminded him again with a jolt of pain. He lowered his voice. "Did Lancer notice anything?"

"Nah. He's blonde like that," Sam said. She pulled her black and purple coat around her more.

"Man, he ain't even blonde. If you haven't noticed, he's bald," Tucker cracked. All three friends burst into laughter and almost didn't catch their principal's next announcement.

"This is McDermmot Industries, makers of today's best computer technology-"

"Everybody knows that," Sam hissed. "We get it. Can we go now?" She stomped her boots impatiently against the concrete.

"We will have a tour guid leading us. Please-"

"Keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times," Danny joked. His two friends laughed silently.

"Now it you'll-"

Everyone jumped as a roll of thunder boomed overhead and almost immediately was followed by rain pellets. The storm had been expected.

"Come inside," Lancer ordered.

"No, we're going to stand out here and get hit by lightning," Tucker joked as they followed the other students into the building.

Danny stepped inside first, shaking his hair full of rain already.

"Thanks for that, you act like a dog," Sam groaned, wiping off her coat.

Danny laughed and the three silenced as a woman with a red suit on stood in front of them, holding a clipboard.

"My name is Sandra Tate, and I'm the lead Tour Guide here today. The others, Mandy Trenty, Sarah Levis, and Marie Loudern will be waiting. If you'll get into groups of three, which you've already done, great, you'll be teemed up with one other group that will switch stations with you." She held up a clipboard and looked at it, reading off numbers and names.

"Group One is Kwan and his group, and Heather and her group. Group Two is Natalie and her group, and Tyler and his group. Group Three is Dash and his group, and Tucker and his group. Any questions," she asked.

Danny froze. This could not be happening. He couldn't spend the whole day with the only human that wanted to kill him.

Dash looked over, glaring at them, obviously not happy about it either. With him was Paulina Sanchez, Danny's first crush.

Well, at least it wouldn't be so bad…

Sam gave him a sharp look and he snapped back into reality.

"Paulina's not the only one coming. Look," she said, rather annoyed, and pointed to Dash again. Valerie Gray stepped up beside them.

Danny felt his insides drop once again. Valerie was a ghost hunter….. And even though he had caught the ghost before they had come, that didn't mean he or others wouldn't return, exposing him.

Tucker, however, was smiling brightly.

"Valerie," he said dreamily.

Sam groaned in agony. "Men are so disgusting. You—" she said, pointing to Tucker "She's the one who's trying to kill our best friend. And you—" she turned her attention to Danny "She's just….yuck." Before the two lovesick boys could protest, Sandra said.

"Okay, Group One please follow me this way," she said. "Group two will be with Marie up those stairs, and Group three will meet with Sarah on the second floor elevator entrance."

Thunder boomed overhead again, making them all jump. Lightning flashes could be seen through the glass dome ceiling, the sky dark.

"Okay, if you'll go to your stations, we can get started." Sandra began leading her group the other direction.

With a bunch of cuss words repeating in his head, Danny motioned reluctantly for his best friends to follow him.

They stopped in front of the chrome elevator doors and faced the faces of Dash, Valerie, and Paulina, each of which were giving identical grumpy looks.

At the same time, Sam and Paulina went to push the up button, and Sam won, staring at the Hispanic girl with a deadly look. Paulina didn't even flinch.

_Ding…..ding…._

The doors opened as thunder crashed again. Catching them off guard, Dash and his two girls rushed into the elevator before the three did, and the door began to close.

Catching it a little harder than he meant to, Danny held it open with his hands, glaring at Dash as hard as possible. He wasn't going to put up with this crap. Not today.

They walked in, Danny last, and Dash pushed the two button, not taking his eyes off of Danny, who stared back just as hard.

The elevator began to move.

"Hey, weren't we supposed to stop at two?" Sam asked, as the elevator headed past the third floor.

Dash looked up, and then pressed the button labeled two once more, but the elevator continued moving, finally stopping on the eleventh and final floor.

Dash pushed the second floor button again, and the elevator moved slowly downwards. All though no one said anything, they were all relieved inside.

Suddenly there was a thunder crash, and they were plunged into sudden darkness. Valerie and Paulina screamed and Tucker yelled.

The elevator came to a sudden stop, and they all were thrown against the wall and each other. Danny couldn't see a thing.

A horrible thought drifted into his mind….. He pounded against the door. But it was no use.

They were trapped inside the elevator.

------------------------------------------

Oh, there's no goriness in this story, cause it's not horror, so no they won't plunge to their deaths, and it's suspense, but if it gives you any forewarning, Danny saves the life of them all. Tell me what you think, please R&R!

There's more humor in later chapters, as well as more length. Happy holidays!

Lateraina Wolf


	2. Valerie

OMG! I received 20 reviews for the first chapter, which is a topper! I promise my wonderful, coolest reviewers that this story will not let you down! Thank you guys so much! So to my reviewers:

Sahira Flame, UCBandchica, GreyRavenNorth, Caz33, Jewel59, Yafulness, Cassie, R6, SashaTheSheWolf, autumngold, Nova-Janna, iceprincess89283, UCBandchica, cakereut12, Mrs. Granger—Weasley, Inuhantom, toni, getfuzzyfan04, fluffyrachel, DannyPhantomLover, pnktears

Caz33 Toni – Yes, of course there will be D/S.

Alrighty. You guys are awesome, so here's chapter two at last!

Chapter Two  
Valerie

I brushed her hand off my arm as Paulina, standing next to me, grabbed onto it hard, breathing heavily. I didn't mean to be mean, but she was getting on my last nerves after what she had said on the bus, and now overreacting, hyperventilating almost.

Overreacting. I wondered why I wasn't. Perhaps it was because I'd been in worse situations before. Like trying to capture that—

"The power shut off. It locked us in," Dash stated. Even though it was dark, I could sense him standing near the control buttons.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," snapped a girl's voice over on the other side. It had to be that Goth geek standing over with her loser friends.

I heard some short laughter made by the two boys that hung out with her. Danny Fenton; some weird boy who always appeared like he was under major stress. What in the heck would he have to stress about, really? Those ghosts didn't ruin his life. He probably didn't even know they existed.

And then Tucker. Would it be a crime to say I was playing him majorly? Doubt it. With his immaturity, I don't think he'd notice it if it hit him in the face. But at least he was trying to be nice. Unlike some….

Okay, okay. I'd won their trust back (and my seat at the table). Mainly because my dad was slowly running back in the _dinero. _At last, might I add gloriously. And I was becoming more popular by the minute.

"What do we do?" Dash asked, slightly angry.

I brushed back my curly black hair from my face. "Isn't there something by the level buttons that sends for help?" I asked, remembering all the times I'd ridden with my dad at the elevators at his work.

"The power is out," Sam said, very slowly, as if we were dense.

"That doesn't mean it won't work. Some electrical fusions—" said another voice.

"Tucker, shut up," Sam said, annoyed.

"Why don't we just wait here, patiently, until the power comes back on?" Danny suggested.

"Why don't you keep your stupid ideas to yourself?" Dash smarted.

"Don't talk to him like that, he's trying to help," Sam defended him.

"Oh, look the little love birds are sticking up for each other," Paulina cooed, obviously regaining composure.

"At least I have someone to call my lovebird," Sam snapped.

"Yes, you're a step above the loser line you are," Dash retorted.

"You know what—" Danny began. Something flashed like someone had a flashlight in the corner, high, where he was standing, almost near his face.

"Hey!" I said, along with Tucker, cutting him off.

They all turned to stare at me, and the glow went out. My eyes were starting to get used to dark, but that didn't mean I could see.

I sighed. "As much as I hate to break this up," I started sarcastically "we won't get anywhere bickering like this. Everyone just needs to chill….calm down."

"Dash, can you see the level buttons?" Tucker asked.

"Yes," he said, frustrated.

"Try the help button. Valerie's right; it might still work even with the power out," he said.

At least he was trying to help stop the tension. But of course there was always the spoilers. Cough, cough….Sam.

"Of course he listens to her. We try and get him to do favors for us—" she stopped and I sensed her head moving as if someone had urged her to quit.

"Dash, please try it."

"Fine." I could hear his jacket move as he raised his hand, and could hear his feeling against the wall, and then—

"It doesn't work," he said. I heard him pressing against it several times.

"Okay," Tucker said miserably.

"Told you," Sam said.

"Then we just wait here, until it comes on," he said.

"Fine," Paulina said. "God, my feet are killing me…." she complained, sitting down and taking off her shoes.

"If you wouldn't wear high heels," Sam muttered quietly.

I sighed. They were acting like a bunch of three year olds. I knew they were panicked, but I was about to snap on all of 'um. Except Tucker….who for once was taking the lead, being mature and intelligent. I mean, I didn't think he was stupid or anything, cause he reminded me daily on how he wanted to be an electronic techie or whatever.

"At least I have the decency to dress like I'm not some street—" Paulina began.

"Guys!" I groaned. "That's enough. Can we be quiet for three minutes? Please, three minutes," I said.

"Since when do you get to take charge?" Dash asked.

Oh, no…..not my friends now.

"She's just trying to make you four stop arguing. It really is getting annoying," Tucker said. Did he just defend me?

"Look, we've got another couple added along with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Paulina said.

"We're not a couple!" both of them said together.

"Tucker and Valerie, sitting in a tree…." Paulina chanted.

"That's really mature," Sam snapped.

"Was I talking to you?"

"I don't know. Half the time I don't know if you're talking to the voices in your head," Sam said.

"Excuse me?"

"Sam…." Tucker groaned.

"You heard me, ugly punta," she said. Paulina gasped. "Yeah, you that too, and I believe you know what that means."

"If you take Spanish class, figure this one out…tienes stupido amigos," she said.

"Oh, they're stupid? You can't even order a meal right," she said, anger in her every word. "You have to have Mr. Jock over there to help, and he can't even read."

"You trying to start something?" Dash asked.

"She'll probably finish it too," Danny said.

"That's right, you need a girl to fight for you, Fentina," he said.

"Why? Cause I'm not a football dud…excuse me, star? I bet I can take you down anytime," he threatened. I saw the strange glow again.

"Wanna prove that theory?" he asked.

"You have no idea what he could do to you," Sam said.

"He probably doesn't want to waste his time trying to figure it out," Paulina said.

"Shut up!" Tucker and I said at the same time.

"This is unbelievable!" I yelled. "You are unbelievable. We haven't even been stuck here five minutes and you haven't shut up since then." I sat down, proving my point, next to where Paulina had once been sitting. "Can we just relax, cool off, and wait till help comes?"

There was a long silence and then someone sighed.

"Fine," Dash said.

Paulina slid down next to me again, and I could feel her massaging her ankles. Tucker also sat down, the closest of those three to me.

"Come on, sit down," he urged Danny and Sam.

They hesitated, but listened, and sat down too. Dash waited a few seconds afterwards, and then did the same.

"Thank you," I said. "Now, if we can have _friendly _conversation, everything will be fine until they get us out." I choked on my words. Like that would ever happen.

"Like that will ever happen," Paulina said, voicing my thoughts.

"Just cool it. We can't be in here that long," I said.

There was a couple minutes of talking, where I actually got a thought in. So far, chances were good that we would probably get out…..a little angrier than we had come in, but we would get out. Then I remembered that it was supposed to storm all day….. How long would we be in there?

"Whoever is doing that, please stop," Dash complained, huffily.

I brought my thoughts back to the present and continued to hear a pounding noise as if someone was banging their head against the elevator wall. It wasn't Paulina, and it wasn't Tucker, because both of them were unmoving.

"No," Danny replied, answering my question. The beating noise still continued.

"I swear, I'll make you stop if I have to," Dash threatened.

It stopped for the moment. "I'd like to see you try."

"Maybe I will," he growled, moving.

"Dash! Danny! Stop it!" I yelled. "Quit being stupid. You aren't four years old. And it's not like you can have a full out fight here, unless you want to kill us."

"Tell him to shut his mouth then," he said, moving back.

"He shouldn't have to," Sam argued.

"Please, stop!" Tucker ordered. We turned towards him and he sighed. "You're not helping my headache."

There was silence again, broken by Paulina.

"So, this thing. Was it a career fair or something?"

"Yes," I replied.

"I always wanted to be a fashion designer. All of my models walking out on the runway in my dresses, ah…." She said.

"What do you want to be Valerie?" Tucker asked, friendlily.

"A bounty hunter."

"What?" Dash asked, confused. Someone shifted uncomfortably in the corner.

"A bounty hunter is someone who specializes in fighting and usually killing paranormal beings," I replied calmly.

"Like what?" he asked, in disbelief.

"Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, witches—"I said.

"Wait, you believe in all that stuff?" Paulina asked.

I looked down nervously. I shouldn't have started this conversation. I knew this would have happened. They didn't believe in what I did. None of them did, except perhaps Tucker, who had already given me some unknown information about ghosts.

Such as; most ghosts were able to become invisible, and intangible, the ability to become untouched and invisible at the same time. They could create energy, and fly, and possess people. And I had proof as well, especially since that one ghost I had fought a couple of times had used those powers against me, and had unfortunately gotten away.

"Yes," I said, again as calmly as possible.

"Have you actually fought anything?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, this ghost kid and his stupid, evil dog," I replied in frustration. "He got away."

"It wasn't my—" Danny began. He stopped, almost like he had said something he shouldn't have, and didn't say another word, so I ignored him and continued.

"Right……" Dash taunted.

"I know you don't believe in it, but I do, and I know a lot of people that do," I said. I had to say something I'd been thinking about for a while. "Hey, Danny?"

"What?" he asked, almost reluctantly.

"Your parents, they're professional ghost hunters, right?" I asked.

"Yeah…..why?" he asked. He was either giving me or Tucker the evil eye; which it was I wasn't sure. Yet again, I ignored him.

Dash and Paulina laughed. "Ghost hunters?"

"They're inventors too, got a problem with it?" Danny asked, defensively.

"No, of course not," he said sarcastically.

There it was again. The same odd glow….

"Danny, do you have a flashlight or something?" I asked him.

I heard Sam smack him in the arm, and then him shaking his head. "No. What do you want with my parents?"

I shook my own head. Maybe I was insane. "I was wondering if they could fix this weapon—"

"Wait, weapons?" Paulina asked.

"Yeah, I have a whole arsenal," I replied.

"From where? Weirdos R Us?" she asked, laughing.

"No, some guy from Wisconsin, I can't remember his name," I said. "He's been helping me though try and catch this—"

"Hold on, you said…..Wisconsin?" Danny asked, almost nervously.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. "Why do you care?"

"His name….I'm assuming it's a guy, isn't someone named Vlad Pl- Masters, is it?" he asked.

"That's it. I couldn't remember," I said. "How did you know that?"

He groaned and beat his head against the back of the wall again. "Never mind. Dammit…..dammit…" he whispered.

"Okay….." Paulina asked. "Someone's losing it."

"He never had it," Dash whispered loud.

"You know what, it's none of your business," Sam snapped.

"It's your boyfriend that's nuts," Paulina said.

Not again…..

"He's not my boyfriend," she said.

"Whatever……you two were inseparable when Ember was off the charts," Dash argued.

"Ember was an insane whore," Sam muttered.

"She'll made more money than you could ever have," Paulina said.

Tucker and Danny burst into laughter in unison. "Really?" Sam asked.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…nothing," she said.

"Are you always this annoying?" Dash asked.

"Are you always this whiney?" Danny asked.

"Guys!" I tried. Again, they ignored me.

"Why do you have to bitch so much?" Paulina asked Sam.

"Why do you have to be yourself so much?" she retaliated.

"Guys!" I said again.

Tucker leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I think I know a way to get them to shut up," he said, raising his eyebrows up and down. I shrugged, not getting what he was getting at.

"Hey, guys?"

For once they actually went silent, and turned their attention to him, rather annoyed with him and each other.

"Wanna play truth or dare?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nice cliffhanger there, huh? Ha, ha. Stay tuned for the next chapter, but I'm not going to give it away. Just take it by process of elimination. I'll give you a small hint. The chapters are boy/girl, so that leaves Danny, Dash, and Tucker. Valerie is obviously done. Please R&R!

Lateraina Wolf


	3. Dash

Hey, can you believe I updated? Oh my god. That's all I can say. After I updated, I reached my first fifty reviews on my first story, and that's on just two chapters. Thanks to my reviewers so much! I'm glad you really enjoy my story. I don't think you know the gratitude I feel right now. You guys make all the writing I do completely worth it.

Lazy, KcluvsMl, Osparrow, Caz33, mcrystal, thefanwithashortattentionspan, Phonenix's Soul, GreyRavenNorth, potter078, Sahira Flame, UCBandchica, Taylor, A. Nonymous, R6, Blossoming Orange Rose, Dannys-Ghostly-Girl, iceprincess89283, Hopeless Forever, mechaghost, Dr. Dragon, Spice of Life, Jade Rabbyt, Cooperstar and Blink, Spongewolf, Dark Poetic, getfuzzyfan04, cakreut12, DannyPhantomLover, Meepers, Inu Phantom, Jewel59, wheee! (I need to work on my Spanish better, will fix), purrbaby101, Millenia Star, Dooley, Sqweakie the Wonder Mouse

Also, and this is the only story I do this on, so don't worry, but I'm not going to add my new "sneak peeks" to the end of these chapters because that will ruin the surprise and I like to have a little suspense waiting.

So, to my beautiful, wonderful reviewers, I present you with chapter three!

Chapter Three

Dash

There was once again another awkward silence between the six of us. Then we all exploded, even Valerie.

"What?" we said at the same time.

Tucker the techno geek (hey, it was still funny) raised his hands in defense and took a breath. I sighed impatiently.

"I'm just saying, we could probably have a little fun," he said.

I heard movement in the corner and then one of the girls spoke.

"And if it will get you guys to shut up, I agree," Valerie said.

Maybe inviting her back into our group was a bad idea. First a ghost hunting career or whatever and now she was siding with the loseries? Sure, I'll admit, Foley wasn't really doing anything to annoy me (yet) but his friends, Danny and Sam were starting to seriously p—

"So, how about it?" Tucker asked.

I shifted with difficulty, stretching out my legs, and it wasn't easy considering how small in size the elevator was.

"Sounds good to me," Valerie said. She'd been siding with him all night. She nudged Paulina beside her. "Come on, Paulina, you were wanting to play so bad on the bus here."

"That was before we got locked up inside here. Did you all not watch the news? They said it was supposed to storm _all day. _We could be stuck here forever," she cried.

Okay, that was getting slightly annoying. Could she be anymore negative? I know she's cool, but jeeze, sometimes a guy needs a break from hearing the girl whine every five seconds.

"Yeah, and by the time they get to us, all the bugs will be crawling around our remains," Sam whispered darkly, but loud enough so we could hear it, almost sounding excited.

"Sam, don't help," Danny said.

Why was he protecting Paulina? Didn't he have his own girly to worry about and leave mine alone? Well, maybe she wasn't my girlfriend in particular, but everyone thought that we were a couple because we hung out so much together. And I really wouldn't mind going out with the prettiest, most popular girl at Casper High.

"Have you always been so morbid?" Valerie snapped at her.

"Yes," Tucker and Danny answered for her in unison. Sam giggled; it was a weird sound. I'd never been around her long enough to think she even laughed. Stupid Goth.

Valerie put her arm protectively around Paulina, shielding her from Sam's gross words.

"Is it a yes or no?" Tucker asked.

"How are we supposed to play truth or dare in an elevator?" Danny asked. My words exactly. But I wasn't about to admit that.

"There's enough room for small dares. And truth is easy," Tucker replied, shrugging. "But we're going to have to play with rules. All questions you have to answer. All dares you have to complete, no matter what they are."

There was a moment of silence again.

"All in favor?" Valerie asked, sounding rather excited.

"Me," Tucker announced.

"We already know that stupid," Paulina snapped.

"Hey!"

It wasn't Sam who had spoken. It wasn't Danny who defended his best bud. It had been Valerie who had. She brushed back her hair, blowing it off.

"I'll do it," Sam said.

"Fine," Danny said.

"Nothing perverted and I'm in," Paulina chimed in.

It was all up to me. I didn't really want to play. I had a couple secrets I wouldn' t mind keeping. But I sighed. "Let's do it."

"Great. Hmm…..Dash, truth or dare?" Tucker asked.

"Truth," I said. Better safe than sorry for a while.

I heard someone whisper something that sounded like, "chicken." It was female; no need to tell you more on who it was.

Tucker tapped his head, thinking.

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever kept?" he asked.

The weirdest thing? I had to think about that one for a moment.

"He keeps every toenail he's ever clipped apparently. That's what he told me," Paulina said, making a disgusted face.

"I do not!" I said.

Danny burst into laughter and then stopped short. "Sorry," he said, not really meaning it. I ignored him.

"That's what you told me, cause then you tried to show them to me," she said again.

"I never said that," I said. I didn't remember ever saying that.

"Alright, alright, Paulina, let him answer his own question," Valerie said.

"Thank you," I said, blushing slightly. I thought a couple more minutes. Lets see, I had those computer games, my older brother's senior pictures, my leather—

"My jacket collection," I said at last.

"That's weird?" Sam asked.

"Well, he has about fifty of um'," Danny said. How would he know that?

"How do you know that?" I decided to ask.

"I….don't know," he stammered.

"Right….. Anyway, I only have two," I lied. They seemed convinced all but for Danny, who was shaking his head lightly, staring at the wall beside him.

"My turn," I said, turning to him. Oh, I had a dare for him. "Danny, truth or dare?"

He seemed shocked that I would ask him. He swallowed and looked at me, as if standing up to me. "Dare."

Yes, he fell for it. Ahh….revenge is sweet.

"I dare you to kiss Sam, on the lips," I said.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"A dare's a dare," I said.

"Besides, what's the problem? You've done it before, remember in the park?" Valerie asked.

"That was different," Sam tried to protest.

"He has to do it. Even Tucker said so," Paulina said.

"Do it," I said, commanding.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. This was great. God, I'd remember this a long time. If they were friends, he'd cause a definite rift in their "friend" relationship. If they actually did like each other, it wouldn't matter. I amazed myself at how I was so good sometimes.

"Do it," I said again.

"Oh, here," Sam said. She leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips, and pulled away, looking self conscious of herself. She put her hands over her chest as if daring us to ask.

"That's not fair, Danny was supposed to kiss you," Paulina said, a little surprised.

"Fine," he said. He moved this time and kissed her, the kiss lasting a little longer this time. When he pulled away, I could sense Sam was shocked.

"Happy now?" he asked.

Tucker let out a whistle. "Well, then…"

"Nice," Valerie commented.

Danny settled back in the corner and shook himself off. "Paulina, truth or dare?" he asked, staring at her.

"Truth," she replied.

"If you could have one wish in the world, what would it be?" he asked.

What kind of question was that?

"Umm….I want to meet Enrique Iglesias," she said, dreamily.

"Who's that?" Tucker asked.

"Latino singer," she replied.

"Why wouldn't you know that?" Sam asked.

"Cause if you didn't notice, I'm not the best music person," he replied. I was starting to wonder if they really got along well. They always seemed to bicker sometimes.

"Yeah, I think everyone heard how he sang Ember's songs," Valerie teased, shoving him with his shoulder playfully. Maybe she did like him.

"Hey, hey," he said.

Sam and Danny laughed. I didn't get what was so funny. Tucker screwed up Ember's music totally. He sounded like an out of tune, dying cat.

"Valerie, truth or dare?" Paulina asked, wrapping her arms around her knees, which were pressed to her chest.

"Truth," she replied.

"Do you really believe in ghosts?" she asked.

"Yeah. They're the ones who put my dad out of a job. They ruined my life. Well, that one did at least," she said. "I've seen him. He's got silvery hair and powers and— I just, could have lived without him, whatever he was."

"Maybe it wasn't his fault. Yeah, maybe he did get your dad into trouble, but that didn't mean he was meaning to," Danny said suddenly.

"How can you defend him if you don't even know him? Wait, do you?" she asked.

"Yes, Danny spends a lot of time with ghosts," Sam said sarcastically.

"Do you?" Valerie demanded.

This was insane. Here they were, fighting about something that didn't even exist…..or did it? I recalled something from a while ago. The strange incident with those escaped frogs, where they somehow ended up in my pants, and those zombies at the haunted house at Halloween, and when I had been talking to Delilah, a pretty girl from my school, at the dance, something had whizzed by me in the bleachers near the football field. Maybe they did exist.

"Yes, my parents are ghost hunters remember? I'm always around them," he replied after a minute.

"Do you think they know that kid?" Valerie asked, excitedly.

"No," he said quickly.

"You said they were around ghosts, I'm sure they might have-" she started.

"Let's talk about something else. Valerie, it's your turn," Tucker said. Danny looked away from us again, staring at the wall. What was his problem?

"Paulina," she said, returning back to her questioner.

"Truth."

Oh, she was no fun. I had a good dare for her too. If I asked her, I would ask her to kiss me, and find out if she liked me or not. If I asked Tucker, I would ask him to kiss Valerie, if Valerie, vice versa. I'd already asked Danny, and Sam…well, I wasn't sure.

"If you were a lesbian, which celebrity would you date?"

I laughed. "What kind of a question is that?" I wasn't the only one who thought the request was funny. Danny, Sam, and Tucker had laughed too.

"What?" Paulina asked.

"It's a theoretical question. Just answer it," Valerie insisted.

"Okay……Salma Hayek," she replied.

"Ooh, I loved her in Wild Wild West," Sam said. She looked away.

Interesting….Wild Wild West had been a good movie. Was the Goth girl actually being normal for once?

"That's nice to know," Paulina said sarcastically. "We didn't ask."

"I was just expressing my opinion. It's a woman's right," Sam snapped.

"Well, no one cares," she said.

"No one wants to hear you anyone, but that's not gonna happen because you never shut your big fat mouth!" she shouted.

"Say that again!"

"Fine. No one—" Sam began, starting to get up.

"Guys, not again. We were doing so well for a while," Valerie pleaded.

"Shut up!" Paulina and Sam shouted together.

"Hey!" Tucker said. They both turned to them, red faced with anger. "Cool it."

"Get your dog on a leash," Paulina told Danny, ignoring him.

"What did you just say?" Danny asked.

I felt anger burning in my head. He had no right to talk to her like that.

"You heard her," I said.

"Guys!"

I took a look at his face, burning with anger. "What's the matter? Scared? Bring it." I pulled my jacket around me closer. For some odd reason, it was getting colder all of a sudden. Great, there was no heat because of the power shortage. Maybe some anger would fuel some heat.

Even though I was taller than him, he tried to look as confident as possible. I couldn't believe it. He was actually trying to stand up for himself.

Suddenly there was a flash of blue, coming from his direction. The room continued to grow colder from some unknown source.

"What was that?" Valerie asked.

Danny just backed up into the wall, his face paling.

-

Ha ha. Danny's secret's getting closer and closer to coming out. What's he gonna do now? You'll see in the next chapter, which could be either Paulina or Sam. I'd liked to hear any ideas if you want me to add something in future chapters too.

Please R&R!

Lateraina Wolf


	4. Paulina

!Hola! Can you believe I updated? It took some time, besides that I hate floppy disks! Now that I have that out of my system, I have a few notes.

These changes will be made to the previous chapters as soon as I get the chance.

Chapter One (The Field Trip): None

Chapter Two (Valerie): Since seeing "Life Lessons", I have to say that Valerie sort of likes Danny "Phantom," after making that truce with him, so she's not as angry. And also, since "Public Enemies," occurred, I guess all they all know ghosts exist, so they don't think she's as insane as they say when she tells them that she's a ghost hunter.

Chapter Three (Dash): I'm going to include (in his little monologue where he's flashbacking on all of the "ghostly" things that have happened to him) about when he was possessed by Walker/Guard in Public Enemies.

Okay, that's it. Thanks to my reviewers! And I am proud to say that I reached 100 reviews! My first one hundred. Thank you guys, I didn't think this story would be a hit, but I'm glad it is.

Zullos5, Hopeless Forever, InuPhantom, dolphinsaturngirl, purrbaby101, Jewel59, DannyPhantomLover, the Desert Fox, fluffyrachel, Dooley, lunashevenlywacher (x2), pharoahman, Via, Gryfffinrose, Kesomon, LaBOBuren, zombie-rodeo-frog, GodessofDiscord, MoonshineDPUmbreonWolf, Marvin-forever, wishing for rain, rikagirls, mcrystal, Sahira Flame, scubagirl, Osparrow, getfuzzyfan04, Mujitsu Yume, backwards and upsidedown, Jojo90, Kim, ChibiSess, Fenton, UCDPLover, Dark Poetic, Penguin, iceprincess89283, cakreut12, KcluvsMl, Spongewolf, Spice of Life, crymsonmeadow

Dannys-Ghostly-Girl: Nope, not Skulker, but cool idea anyway.

Dannysgf08: (x2) Cool name. Yeah, I know. I'm lazy sometimes. Thanks for reviewing me so many times. I love my fans.

Amy: You bet Paulina's going down.

R6: The little green glows are Danny's eyes because he is getting angry; the blue one is his ghost sense. The elevator is small, and you're right, I don't say how small and cramped it is. I'll be sure to do that more. Yep, I did see Public Enemies, but there aren't other people that he can bully besides Danny, Sam, and Tucker, and the two girls he wouldn't really pick on.

Dr. Daragon: Big fan of the Box Ghost? Me too. You guessed it.

ReviewGirl: You sort of got the plot, Valerie asks Danny a similar question. And then Tucker blurts something out, and also this chapter gets deeper into his secret. But your question happens next chapter. Cool idea. Paulina it is.

The Fuzy Llama: Your review confused me. (A lot of things do, don't get me wrong) But sorry, it's not Sam…

GreyRavenNorth: What's your favorite dare question?

Sqweakie the Wonder Mouse: In the episode, Parental Bonding, Danny discovered he could "overshadow" people. The first time it happened, he accidentally did it to Dash trying to get back at him, and Dash happened to be talking to Paulina. So Danny decided to have a little fun and tell Paulina that he scrubs his mom's feet, is president of the Casper High Geek Club, and has every toenail he's ever clipped. That's where I got that from, which is why Danny was cracking up. And after a while, they finally get used to the dark, but I'll be careful about that, thanks for telling me. But sorry, no Tucker singing. They want to get out alive.

A. Nonymous: Valerie and Tucker might kiss, cool idea. I'll think about it.

Wow. Okay, I'm done…. The flashes, by the way, were Danny's eyes cause he keeps getting angry, but the last one was his ghost sense…dun dun dun dun. Truth or dare returns next chapter. For all of you who wanted Sam, I apologize but…I bring you, Paulina! Our favorite Goth will be here soon! I've included Spanglish in this one because of Paulina, so for all of you who don't know Spanish, translations are at the bottom.

Chapter Four

Paulina

I watched as Sam stretched over, practically standing in his lap, and blocked Danny like she was protecting him.

"What's your problem?" I asked, ignoring them and staring down at my painted pink nails.

I had so many other things to worry about then some loser's problems. Like _mi familia, y _my spot in popularity. I was like _bonita. _Would I ever see that again?

And where was help? It had surely been an hour or _cuarenta y cincos minutos? _Shouldn't someone be looking for us? Shouldn't the power be back on by now? Shouldn't we be out of here and finishing with the field trip?

Where was help when you needed it? Why couldn't he just come now and sweep me into his arms, and fly away with me into the sunset? Where was he? Hadn't he always been there when I needed it? when I needed saving? Where was Invis-o-Bill? Who else would save me now from the ghost hunter freak, _stupido _jock, and the Goth _puta y _her loser _amigos_?

"Shut up!" Sam said, turning to face me, a dark look in her eyes.

"I'm just about sick of you—" I said, speaking in unison with Dash.

"I am the BOX GHOST!" shouted a voice.

I screamed, my whole body telling me to run….far, far away. I stood up so fast I got a head rush, and nearly ran into Dash.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"I don't know, _not here_?" Sam snapped. "He's above us."

"I hate that stupid ghost," both Danny and Valerie said together.

We all stared at them and Tucker laughed uneasily. "It's getting freaky deaky up in here," he said. What a completely idiot.

"I'm surrounded by morons," Dash commented.

"Excuse me?" I said, offended.

"Other than you," he quickly recovered.

"Oh, please," Sam groaned. She made a sick noise like she was about to throw up.

"I wasn't talking to you—" Dash began.

"A box! Beware! Soon I will empty you of your useless containments! Beware!" the voice called again. I'd heard it before, I just couldn't remember where.

"What do we do?" I asked, freaking out again. Then a comforting assurance came over me. Where there was a ghost, there was Invis-o-Bill.

"First of all, you can just stop doing that," Valerie said. I removed my hands from her arm and she shrugged me off. I hadn't realized I'd been doing that. "And second of all, leave it to me."

"What are you going to do?" Dash asked.

"I don't think you should do that,' Danny said. Sam shifted and I could see him clearly now.

Valerie stared. "Do what? How do you even know what I'm going to do?"

"You just told us about your "job"besides that I knew about it before, remember?" he said.

Her cheeks deepened to a rosy color; her eyes however, were narrowed. "Okay, genius. What do you suppose we do?"

"The Box Ghost is an idiot. We all know that—" he began.

"Wait, wait. We _all _don't know who he is. You act like you know him. Do you?" I asked. What was he trying to prove?

"No," he said nervously.

"Ignore her. Go on Danny," Sam said.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" I asked, stepping towards her angrily.

"You really don't want me to answer that, do you?" she said.

"Sam," Danny whispered. He wasn't trying to get her to stop, but calling her over. The three started whispering to each other, their heads bent down.

"I have an idea," Valerie said quietly. Dash and I turned toward her. "I have this weapon. It's called the Plasmius Grenator. It takes all the ghost energy in the air and removes it."

"Does it work?" Dash asked.

"It'd better. But it only lasts an hour. Hopefully, we'll be out of here by then."

"Will it hurt us?" I asked. Yes, let's try something that will probably make our heads explode or something like that.

"No. It just zaps the energy from ghosts, making them weak and powerless. They could even fall into a ghostly unconsciousness for a while. And making us…ghost free," she said proudly.

"Have you noticed something?" Dash said suddenly.

"What?" Tucker broke through. They were all listening now, but it was clear they hadn't been a moment ago.

"The ghost hasn't said anything for a while," I realized. "Maybe he's gone."

"Better safe than sorry. He could be back. We'd better do it anyway. You never know, he could come back. The Box Ghost _always _comes back," Valerie said. "And we'll be protected from others."

"Do what?" he asked. What were they so worried about?

"You'll see," she said. She dug around in her backpack and brought out a medium sized, silver and metallic red, gun-looking weapon.

"How did you get that past the metal detectors?" Tucker wondered.

"I didn't," she admitted. "I snuck past it. No one was looking."

"What is that?" I asked. _Algo _dangerous?

"It's what's going to keep ghosts away from us," she replied curtly. She walked forward and stepped on my foot. I pulled away and she ignored my glare.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked warily.

"You'll see," she said again.

"Valierie—wait!" she said. She reached up at the same time Valerie did, but didn't stop her from pressing the black button on the side.

There was a flash of light and a high pitched nose like something was spinning very fast. Then both events stopped, but it occurred to me someone was screaming.

Danny let out a yell, grasping his head tightly with both of his hands. Then he swayed and dropped to his knees before collapsing hard against the floor and wall behind him and Tucker.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker shouted at the same time.

"Valerie, what did you do?" Dash asked, staring at him.

"I didn't—" she began, her eyes wide.

"I told you not to do that!" Sam said, her eyes narrowed menacingly.

"You said it was safe!" I yelled.

"It is safe. It said it doesn't effect _humans,_" she said. A certain tone in her voice made me look at her. Her eyes were staring straight at Danny's unmoving form and in their green color was suspicion.

"Are you okay?" I heard Sam whisper. No reply.

"He's probably fine," I said. "He's probably faking."

"Paulina, I swear—"

"Where's Invis-o-Bill?" I asked. "He should have been here by now."

"That ghost that destroyed City Hall almost? Why would we want some evil ghost here?" Dash asked, looking at me incredulously.

"He's not evil," I protested. Yet I wasn't the only one. Sam and Valerie had spoken with me, at the same time.

A strange surge of jealously came over me. Sure, we'd all seen him, but they acted like they were best friend with him. He hadn't saved them, he'd saved me. Which means he was mine, and no one else's.

"Back off. Invis-o-Bill is mine," I said. I hadn't meant to say that aloud, but now that I did, I was pretty sure I was right.

"You can have him," Valerie said, sitting down.

"I'd like to see her try," Sam said. She stood up evenly with me.

"What? Don't tell me you like him?" I retaliated.

"Maybe I do, what are you going to do about it?" she said.

"I knew it! Ha!" Tucker said randomly. We all looked at him and he shrugged, but smiled. "Sorry. That was my little outburst."

"You don't deserve him," I said, ignoring him. "Invis-o-Bill won't like some Goth freak like you."

"Oh, and I'm sure he likes you," she said.

"Ummm…Sam," Tucker said. "He does—"

"Shut up!" she said.

"Why don't you go back to your puny, loser boyfriend Danny?" I asked.

"That's it! Bitch!" she yelled.

The next thing I knew, pain was searing through my face, especially my nose, and I realized she had punched me.

I let out a cry of fury and she jumped on top of me, holding my arms with one hand and her other near my throat.

I landed hard on something soft and found out it was Dash.

Then I got strength and found her hair and tugged it hard. She grimaced, distracted, and I pushed her off of me, but she held on and was on top of me again, and we rolled in Valerie.

"Paulina!" I heard Dash say, reaching for Sam. She pushed him away and sent her hand reeling back to punch again.

And that's when the elevator jolted beneath us.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

I'm cruel. What a cliffhanger. Sam got even. Danny comes back next chapter, right now he's in a sort of black out stage, unconsciousness, whatever you want to call it. Truth or dare returns next chapter. Guess who's next?... Danny's secret keeps getting closer and closer to the open, their lives are now in a greater peril, and feelings have been exposed…. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and it's a guy…kind of obvious who it is. By the way, last time I got yelled at so I think I'll warn you, I LIKE THE BOX GHOST! I think he's cool, but from DP character's povs' I don't think they like him very much.

0000000000000

Spanish Words (Italicized Print)

_Mi familia; My family_

_Y- and_

_Bonita: Pretty_

_Cuarenta y cinco minutos; 45 minutes_

_Puta: Bitch/whore_

_Amigos: Friends_

_Stupido: Stupid_

_Algo: Something/Anything_

I think that's it. Please R&R! Be looking for me next Friday!

Lateraina Wolf


	5. Tucker

Yeah, can you believe I actually hit my deadline? It surprised me too. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!

Hopeless Forever, GryfffinRose, Just Plain Insane, Via, InuKagLove1314, crymsonmeadow, thefanwithashortattentionspan, Zullos5, wishing for rain, purrbaby101, getfuzzyfan04, DannyPhantomLover, Just me and myself, mcrystal, cakreut12, LaBOBuren, Dannys-Ghostly-Girl, Mujitsu Yume, Anne Camp aka Obi-Quiet (x3), Dannysgf08

Penguin: What are you confused about?

R6: I'm not sure why, but I've noticed, especially in Mystery Meat, Fanning the Flames, 13, and Lucky in Love, that Dash and his fellow jocks, then Paulina and her girlfriends always seemed to pick on Danny especially. Even Valerie seems to, and she's not that popular anymore. They especially bullied Tucker in the episode 13 with the whole, "Bad Luck Tuck," and "Techno Geek," thing. So I guess from Paulina's, Valerie's, and Dash's points of views, they pretty much think he's a loser. And your review meant a lot to me. I'm glad I'm your fav.

ChibiSess: Sam rocks. I don't think anyone who's into Danny Phantom likes Paulina. We all want to see Danny end up with Sam, at least that's what most stories say (Hey, then why do I have a story where he doesn't? I'm insane I guess). Thanks for reviewing. And by the way, it's not Danny this time, sorry.

A. Nonymous: The elevator jolted, then dropped one floor. The Box Ghost is awesome. My favorite ghost is still Ember though. And I haven't added anything yet, because I've been busy, but thanks for reminding me, I'll hurry. And happy Saint Patrick's Day to you!

Sqweakie The Wonder Mouse: Ooh, Tucker's not going to sing…but he's going to do something else. And he actually does do it! That comes last chapter though! Danny is unconscious because Val's weapon is designed to remove ghost energy from the air. Don't worry, he comes back in this chapter.

Fubukis-wraph: No, Kwan's not on the elevator. Just Dash, Paulina, Valerie, Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Don't worry, I have the attention span of a gnat.

GreyRavenNorth: Thanks for answering my question. I hoped you wouldn't mind, but I used your favorite truth question on Dash. Any ideas are welcome! Thanks!

ChibiMilleniaPhantom: Is Chibi the name from a book or tv show? I have another reviewer with a similar name. The elevator just jolted and dropped a floor.

Rainstorm Amaya: I'm glad you did read it. The first time I put it up, it wasn't my favorite and I was thinking it wasn't really going to do well, and then it threw me a loop and I got one hundred reviews on three chapters. So I was like, wow. (Can't think of something intelligent to say) Thanks for reading!

Those changes I said last chapter will be made soon, I've just been really busy. So I'll stop your waiting and bring you chapter five! Our favorite "Techno Geek." Sorry for all of you who wanted Danny. AND DANNY IS NOT DEAD! I could never kill him off…..(oops, maybe I did. But only in like three stories)

Chapter Five

Tucker

I'd never heard Sam scream before, but I heard her this time. In fact, I think we all screamed, except for Danny, who was still unconscious from whatever had happened.

But all of a sudden, the elevator jolted, and we were all falling….. not really. For a millisecond maybe. It felt like an eternity to stop.

Sam was distracted and straggled roughly against Paulina, and I seized the chance to pull her off of the girl, and she didn't really seem to mind.

Paulina stood up, pale and (I sort of thought it was funny) the side of her nose was bleeding. The elevator stopped shaking.

"What was that?" she asked.

"You two! What are you trying to do, kill us?" Valerie snapped. Frankly I thought she had a point. "This….is….an……elevator. Which means if we move too much, while we're inside, it could crash to the ground and send us to our deaths!"

"She started it," Paulina said, wiping her nose and pouting.

"Oh, how childish," Sam said.

_Here we go again_, I thought. "Will you please stop?"

There was a groan in the corner. Sam and I flipped around at the same time, to see Danny's eyes flutter open.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed, dropping down to him hurriedly. I did the same, though not as excitedly. I knew that she at least had a thing for him, and I figured I'd let her get closer to him, so I backed off a little. I knew those two would end up together.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"You blacked out," I replied. Was it wise for him to be moving? Whatever had happened to him, it had to have been bad for him to just lose consciousness like that.

"What a coincidence," Valerie said behind me.

I tried hard to ignore her. I was willing to tell her everything, but Danny's secret I had at least kept…but now he was coming closer and closer to exposure.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, rubbing it as he spoke. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out he was lying though. His blue eyes, normally light and wide, were darkened and glazed. "What happened?" he asked again.

"One of Valerie's weapons. They were supposed to effect _ghosts," _I heard the emphasis she used and he nodded, understanding.

"Which brings me to a point—" Valerie began.

"Want to play truth or dare?" I asked again, interrupting her.

"What is it with you and that game?" Dash asked.

"It gets you guys to shut up for a while, and it buys us some time while we're waiting for help," I said honestly.

But something hit me again. Where was help? It'd almost been an hour, I think, I didn't really check. Did they not have some sort of alarming system? In the biggest computer technology company? Highly doubtful they didn't. I was supposed to be looking around, losing my mind over their latest inventions and electronics. I especially wanted to see this real live replica of a computer, MP3 player, game boy, and PDA system that was said to be the "Techno Geek's Marvel. The future of tomorrow."

But no. I was stuck here. In this itty bitty elevator with Sam and Paulina, who wanted to kill each other, and Danny and Dash, who wanted to kill each other. I was in perfect company.

"If someone else would shut their trap—" Paulina began.

"Shut up! God, do I need to separate you two?" Valerie asked.

"You're like a bunch of four year olds," I pitched in, finally snapping and saying something.

"Oh, and what are you fourteen?" Dash asked.

Boy he really was stupid.

"No, I'm just a seven year old who tagged along for the ride of freshman life," I said sarcastically. It wasn't like me to stand up fully to a bully, but what could he do to me here? Things were already bad enough with Paulina and Sam's little cat fight. Would he dare to do the same? Besides that, if things got too bad, Danny and Sam were there to back me up, and they would.

"Whatever," he said. In the dark (and I could finally see better now that we'd been in here so long) I could see him blush.

"Can we play?" Valerie asked.

"With what?" Paulina asked.

Danny, Sam, even Dash, and I all laughed. Valerie caught on quickly to what, and Paulina looked at us stupidly.

"You're disgusting," she said darkly.

"You said it," Alex said, laughing.

"Truth or dare, is what I was talking about."

Wow. She really wanted them to shut up about as much as I did. At least I had an ally other than Danny and Sam. Maybe.

Valerie was totally gorgeous. Black, like me, with curly/wavy black hair and green eyes. She was smart and savvy and seemed to want to be a mediator. She didn't choose sides, and if she did, it was probably more prone to Dash and Paulina, like I was with Sam and Danny.

"Fine. Nothing else perverted," Paulina said, catching on. About time.

"Anyone else?" Valerie said. I loved how she just took charge like that.

"I'm in," Dash said.

"We're in," Sam said, referring to both her and Danny.

I looked over at my best friend. He looked terrible; he was deathly pale and clearly in pain. Coughing, he sat up again and crawled back into the corner.

I turned my glance over to Sam who wasn't paying attention to me, but staring at him, her own face set pale and worried.

"Truth or dare?" Valerie asked, beginning.

"Who did you ask?" Sam asked.

"Oh….um….Tucker," she said.

Ooh. Nice.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare," I replied. No reason not to be tough. I'd already seen Danny's dare, where he had to kiss Sam. (Which I thought was hilarious because I know he likes her, and I know she likes him. I'm just wondering when they are going to get over themselves.) It couldn't be that bad. Everyone else had chosen truth except for him.

"Okay. I dare you….when we get out of here—" she started bursting into laughter and I knew it had to be bad. Why did I have to be an idiot? "During third hour tomorrow, run around the school, stark naked, screaming like an Indian."

Paulina clapped a hand to her mouth and Sam started cracking up. Danny even laughed, banging his head on the side of the elevator wall again, muttering to himself, "bad visual, bad visual." Dash just covered his face in his hands and smiled.

I myself, was kind of grossed out. What in the heck was Valerie thinking about?

"That's just disgusting," Paulina said. "I thought I said nothing perverted. And nothing…that would make a person throw up."

"I thought you were just talking about you," Valerie said, still trying hard to remain calm. "But if you want me to take back the dare, go for it. I've got loads more."

"I say he keeps it. And he has to do it," Dash said.

"Third hour tomorrow? I believe you have Spanish," she said, staring at me.

I sighed, so not wanting to do this… but. "I'll do it."

"Oh, I do not want to see that," Paulina said, making a sour face.

"I do," Sam said.

We all stared at her.

"I didn't mean it like that you sickos," Sam said, laughing.

"Uh…huh, sure," I teased her. "You want to see me naked Sam?"

She punched me in the arm, hard, but I shrugged it off, laughing. Everyone was cracking up and for a minute, it was almost like we were friends… I wondered how long that would last.

"Dash, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," he replied.

"What's your greatest fear?" I had a better one, but that was reserved for Valerie. And as far as I was concerned, I was pretty sure we weren't playing tagsy-backsies.

He rubbed his chin, as if he were thinking (Is it really that hard for him?) "I don't like bugs."

"Eww…you're right. They're so slimy and gross and they have all those feelers," Paulina agreed. "Especially spiders."

"Spiders aren't insects," Sam said.

"Well…whatever," Paulina said. "They're still…yuck." She lifted her collar from her shirt. "Does anyone else think it's hot in here?"

I suddenly realized it too. Where it was once cold (whether from the power shut down or The Box Ghost, I wasn't sure), now it seemed to be quite steamy in here.

"It's because we're all in here, and we've been in here a while," I replied.

"Wait….have you guys ever seen Without A Trace?" Valerie asked.

"That show with the people missing?" Danny asked. Danny was into those kind of shows with all the cops and CSI people.

"Yeah. Don't they say that we only have a certain amount of time before we run out of oxygen?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh, she's right!" Paulina chimed in.

"Chill, just chill. We'll be fine," I said. "We've only been in here—" I checked my watch and my eyes widened. It'd almost been two hours. On one hand, that was kind of freaky. Why weren't they searching for us? It'd been only ten minutes since our little jolt.

"Yeah, see!" Valerie exclaimed.

"How long has it been?" Danny asked.

"T-two hours," I stammered.

"What?" Dash, Danny, and Sam said at the same time.

"Where is help? They should have been here a long time ago," Paulina said, shaking.

"Has it really been that long?" Sam asked.

"I guess playing truth or dare passed the time," I suggested.

"Or it could have something to do with your stupid weapon," Paulina said, looking at Valerie.

"It wasn't the weapon. Time doesn't just speed up. We must have lost track of time," she insisted.

"Valerie, what exactly does your weapon do?" I asked. Maybe it really did have something to do with the weapon. If the wiring configurations didn't match up—

"It's supposed to remove any ghost energy from the air, creating a radius around us that would protect us from ghosts, while if a ghost itself were inside or near it, it would be weakened or ill, or sometimes…even fall unconscious, which brings me to a point I'm still trying to make," she said firmly.

_Oh…no._

"What are you hiding?" she asked.

I knew who the question was intended for, but I wanted to avert anyone from getting any closer to thinking about it.

"I have four PDA's in my pants," I said randomly.

Silence.

"That was more information then I needed to know," Paulina said.

"Well, at least you know it's not something else," Sam said.

They laughed together. That had to be a once in a lifetime moment. I should have brought my camera. They stopped immediately though, looking everywhere but each other.

"I wasn't talking to you, Tucker," Valerie snapped. "I was talking to Danny." She paused and then gazed at him, like she was trying to read his mind. "If my weapon went wrong like everyone said, why were you the only one who fell unconscious?"

"I—I don't know," he stuttered.

"Can we just get back to the game?" Sam asked nervously.

"Whatever you're hiding, I'm going to find out," she warned.

"Okay….you're freaking me out," Paulina declared. "Who's turn was it?" she asked. "I like this game."

Sam looked happy. We'd both managed to do two things; keep attention away from Danny's secret for now, and keep them from flipping out about the elevator problem.

"It was my turn. But do you realize the one person who nobody has asked yet?" he asked.

"Who? Everyone's gone," Paulina disagreed.

"Not everyone."

Then I realized who he was staring at.

"Sam hasn't."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

HA! How's that one for a little more humor (and a little more perversion, I'm sorry if you're not into that). Not as much action, but there will be the chapter after next. I already have our favorite Goth girl's POV done, but I'm going to be evil and make you wait till next FRIDAY! HA. Yes, obviously Sam is next. And then you know who comes after that.

Please R&R!

Lateraina Wolf


	6. Sam

!Hiya! I actually updated ahead of time. I didn't want to make my lovely reviewers wait any longer. So no more yelling at me.

It's time for your favorite Goth girl's point of view. I've worked with Sam in first person a lot of times, so I'm pretty used to it unlike the others, and usually know how she's thinking. However, if I don't keep her what you view her as, tell me and I could make adjustments for you.

By the way, the whole "Alex" thing was a mistake. My best friend Alex and I have an inside joke, and that was the one that I was stating when I said her name. I obviously wasn't paying attention, and I put her name down instead. It was supposed to be what Sam said. I'm going to change that soon, sorry for that by the way.

Okay, let's see….thanks to my reviewers, but my stupid computer won't let me view yours, so next chapter, in fact it barely let me post this chapter (it did something weird, so if there's a story I didn't mean to be updated updated,I guess I'll find out)I will put your names down and answer any questions growls and glares But I love you guys!

And now on to chapter six! For this chapter, there is a flashback for Sam. If you think it's too much and she should just describe the story regularly, tell me and I'll change it. Or if you want to keep it, tell me.

Chapter Six

Sam

"What's your point? No one's asked me,' I said. What was their problem? It wasn't like I was literally trying to avoid being asked.

Danny, sitting next to me in the corner now again, shifted uncomfortably. I felt a rush of guilt; I could have stopped Valerie from doing whatever she did, but I hadn't been quick enough. Now he was weak and in pretty bad shape.

He tried to shrug it off like it was nothing, like he didn't hurt, but I knew him well and knew better. I'd watched him enough through the years to know when he closed his eyes for longer than three seconds, he was in pain. And he kept coughing harshly.

Whatever she had done to him, I was worried.

"Likely excuse," Dash snapped quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I'm the only one who hasn't gotten asked. Boo hoo, I'm trying to skip out on being asked," I said angrily.

What was it with these stupid people? I could take all three of them at once. I'd proved that with Paulina. Especially since she was still bleeding every so once in a while. Oh, revenge was sweet….

"Could have fooled me," Paulina said. "I bet you're scared to play."

"Fine. If you guys insist, ask me," I said harshly. Scared? Yeah right. I wasn't scared of anything. "Dare."

Dash laughed mischievously. "Hold on," he said. He whispered to Paulina and Valerie, leaning close to each other.

I took advantage of their ignorance and scooted closer to Danny.

"Are you alright?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I'm good," he lied. I knew it was a lie.

"Hey, I'm here. You don't have to pretend," I said sincerely. I tried not to get frustrated, but I wish I could break through the wall that is Danny Fenton and he would be open to me.

"I know," he said.

I sighed. The three idiots were still in conversation. I glanced over at him again to see his eyes closed in the signal for pain.

"Danny,' I said, more with a warning. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine."

"But you feel like hell?"

"Pretty much."

I almost gasped. I hadn't expected him to agree. Usually Danny wouldn't admit he was in pain or when he was tired or stressed. Which was lately especially. My mind flashbacked on the time when he'd passed out after fighting this Lunch Lady Ghost. (That I'd mistakenly brought to the world. I'm so sorry that I had a point to make.) He wouldn't admit it then, and now he was? "See, the truth isn't so hard," I said gently, leaning closer to him.

"Hey, lovebirds, pay attention," Dash ordered.

"We're not lovebirds," Danny and I said at the same time. I suppose I should get used to it. I brushed my black hair out of my eyes and thought back to when Danny had been dared to kiss me. I'd let some inner emotion get hold of me and did it first, then had been startled when he kissed me back. But that had been to complete his dare. Nothing else. Of course not.

"Really? So you two just kiss when you're friends?" Valerie asked incredulously.

"It was a dare," I said. "Now, what's mine?"

"We've come to the decision to give you a triple dare," Dash said. He rubbed his chin with his fingers. "We all came up with three dares and couldn't decide, so we're giving you three. If you're willing of course….."

"And it took all three of you to come up with that idea. How quaint," I snapped.

"Please don't say that. You sound like Plasmius," Danny whispered.

"Sorry," I whispered back. Plasmius was a ghost that Danny had fought against at least twice. I'd never met him, but from what he had told us, he'd literally got his butt kicked, and had barely won last time. He must have been pretty powerful.

"Who's Plasmius?" Dash asked.

Oh crap.

"No one," I said hurriedly. "Are you going to quit wasting time and give me my dares or not?"

"I'll go first," Valerie volunteered.

I sat up straight, but leaned against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest. I really didn't need to sing the Jeopardy song really?

"Tell us your darkest secret," she said.

Darkest secret huh? Let's see….my parents were divorced, I had cut myself in seventh grade, thinking it was cool at first, but then had stopped. I loved writing Gothic poetry and made up my own songs (which I had never told anyone, not even Tucker or Danny). I didn't really have anything.

"I don't have a dark secret," I admitted truthfully.

"You don't have something that you could hide?" Paulina asked. She really wanted punched again, didn't she?

"No," I said.

"Okay, let's rephrase the question. Tell us the deepest secret about your loser friends," she said.

"Don't ever call them that again," I warned as darkly as I could.

"Or you'll do what?" Dash taunted.

"I don't know, I could punch you. But unlike Paulina, it won't be in a very good spot," I said.

"You know, we could call the police on you for abuse. You'll probably get in trouble anyway when I tell Mr. Lancer what you did," Paulina said.

"Ooh, I'm so afraid of Lancer," I said calmly. Inside, I kind of felt nervous. They were making a rather good point. Not that I positively loved school, but they were right, I could get into serious trouble. No doubt that our weirdo principal would automatically latch onto every word that Miss Paulina the Popular Twit and Dash the Dumb Ass Jock would say. Making me…in major trouble.

"Would you grow up? Quit being such a tattletale," Valerie snapped.

I almost burst into laughter at Paulina's hurt expression. Served her right. But Valerie surprised me. I hadn't expected her to defend me. Which was kind of weird since we weren't exactly friends.

"Sam, just answer the question," she ordered, sort of nicer.

"Um…let's see," I said. An easy one. "Tucker is a techno geek."

"Everybody knows that," Valerie said.

"Remember when we everyone started calling him "Bad Luck Tuck?" God that was hilarious. I thought Kwan and I would never stop laughing."

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" Tucker whispered to me.

"Sorry," I said again. Not. It was kind of funny. But I kept that to myself. Tucker and I didn't really get along, but he was a good friend, and he was always there when you needed him. Yet he annoyed the bloody hell out of me.

"Let's rephrase it again. Tell us…_Danny's _darkest secret," Valerie changed.

I didn't dare meet his eyes. I couldn't betray him. I wouldn't damn it. I had to make an excuse, and fast.

"I answered your damn question, can we move on to the next one?" I asked.

"You didn't answer it correctly. If you can't answer it correctly, we'll move on," she said. What was she getting at? I knew she was probably suspicious by now….but please tell me—

"Any time now," Dash said sarcastically.

"Umm…" I stuttered.

I felt a kick at my side and turned to my left. Danny's eyes were bright, but inside them was a deep determination I only saw when there was a ghost that needed to be fought. He mouthed something and I caught it. "Tell them how we met."

I almost started laughing again as the memory slid into my thoughts. I took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Danny has to be the klutziest person, I've ever met. When we first met, we were in kindergarten. It was recess…"

ttttttttttttttttttttt

_"Don't step on those flowers!" I shouted to the boy who trampled through the grass, crushing them. He was older than I was, and looked at me like I was stupid._

_"They'll grow back," he said, before running off to join the soccer game._

_I growled and sunk down to the ground, next to the fallen violets and dandelions. Sure, they'll grow back. That's what everybody says. You know what!" I shouted louder. "One of these days they won't! But no, no one listens to people who care about the earth."_

_"What are you doing?" asked a voice._

_I looked up, overshadowed by the girl's form. She was obviously older than me too. But unlike the boy, she seemed nicer._

_"Fixing these flowers," I said, picking a small piece of grass with my fingers. I hoisted up the stem with my other hand, then tied the grass around where it was broken, but not too tightly. It made a wobbly, but surprisingly good splint._

_"You're very environmental, aren't you?" she asked._

_"What does that mean?" I asked, my little head too small to understand what she said._

_"It means that you're at peace and harmony with the earth and all of its creatures," she replied._

_"Okay… you use too many big words," I said, blinking stupidly._

_"That's because I'm intelligent. I just learned that word today. Inte—"_

_She squealed when a soccer ball came rolling through, smashing straight into the flower I'd just repaired, and was closely followed by a small kid, who instead of kicking the ball, tripped over it, and fell on the ground roughly, between the girl and I._

_"Danny! Look what you did! I'm telling mom!" she shouted._

_He made a face and stuck out his tongue at her. "Tattle tale. Besides, I'm okay, thanks for asking," he retaliated._

_I laughed and the girl gave me a dirty look, then turned back to the boy._

_"Am not a tattle tale."_

_"Are too."_

_"Are not."_

_"Are too."_

_"What's your names?" I asked in my unproper English. (Don't blame me I was in kindergarten.)_

_"I'm Jazzmine Alexandra Fenton. This is Da..nny.." she said slowly, turning up her nose._

_"I know my own name stupid," he said._

_"I'm not stupid," she said defensively._

_"Are too."_

_"Go away Danny. We don't need your cooties," she said._

_"Girls are the ones with cooties," he said._

_"Are not."_

_"Are too."_

_The bell rang and we were surrounded by students all rushing to get inside for lunch. Jazz ran off without even saying goodbye and disappeared._

_"I hate her," Danny said._

_"No, you don't. You're lucky. I wish I had a sister."_

_"Wanna trade?"_

_"Sure," I said excitedly. We started walking. "You're cool."_

_"Yep."_

_Way to sound affirmative and cocky._

_"Do you wanna be friends?" I asked. "I don't got no friends."_

_"I don't have any girlfriends," he said, sounding smarter than he was. Probably from being the brother of "Miss Intelligent, Jazmine Fenton."_

_"So I'll be your first."_

_"Okay."_

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

By the time I'd finished, they were all cracking up, even Danny, who was shaking his head and cracking this huge grin.

"I remember you two got caught kissing underneath the monkey bars in first grade," Dash said. I laughed.

"Jazz still hasn't changed," Tucker declared.

"In the way that she still uses big words, yeah, I'd have to agree," Dash said.

"Besides that, she still annoys the hell out of me," he admitted.

"Yeah," I said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Um…what's next," I said after a couple of minutes.

"Right, it's Paulina's turn," Valerie agreed.

"What is the thing you like most about Danny?" she asked.

"What is it with you people and pairing me with him?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was being crude to my best friend.

"Because you're a good couple," Tucker pitched in.

I could sense Danny glaring at him at the same time I did. Sometimes I swear I wanted to punch him too.

"See, if the techno geek says it," Paulina said.

"Alright, alright. I'll answer the question," I said, defeated. I thought for a minute. What did I like best about Danny? He was amaturely funny, klutzy, paranormal…..

"He's strong," I said at last. "And I don't mean physically. He has a load of things to too, but always manages to do it anyway, unless it's homework," I added, laughing slightly. "But…no matter what pressure he's under, no matter how tough things are, he's always there when you need him. Saving the day. Always trying to help. And I know he'd rather die sometimes than let one of us, let alone anyone else, get hurt."

Silence.

"Wow. Very poetic," Valerie said. "But when you said—"

"I knew you liked him," Paulina said.

"Careful Paulina, she might get her Resident Evil weapons out and blow up your brains," Tucker said.

"Ewww….." she groaned.

He gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh my god. Why didn't I see it before? I'm such an idiot," he ranted.

"What are you blabbering about?" Dash asked.

"Don't you get it? You watch movies, right?" he asked.

"Duh, what's your point?" Paulina asked.

"Have you ever seen one where people are in an elevator, trapped? Like Tower of Terror?" he asked, standing up.

I stood up too…catching on. "Yes……."

Paulina even got it soon, standing up. "I get it," she announced.

"I don't. What are you talking about?" Dash asked. He, Valerie, and Danny remained sitting, still not understanding.

"What's the one thing that all elevators have to escape?" he asked.

Danny sat up straight, his eyes wide. Valerie gasped, grasping Paulina's shoulder. Dash shook his head. "What?"

"Escape hatches."

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Oh yeah. I'm bad. I'm bad. And this time I don't have the next chapter ready, so I don't know when I'll update. But it will be soon.

Sam never finishes the triple dare, which now that I read it, sounds more like a triple truth, but oh well. Next chapter brings the POV of Danny, which I've been waiting to do for so long! Also, in the next chapter is a lot more action/adventure, and more suspense…. Don't you all hate me? I have horrible cliffhangers.

How did you all like the flashback scene? Heck, even my sister laughed and she's not into Danny Phantom. Coming soon…. Our favorite hero! Please R&R!

Lateraina Wolf


	7. Danny

I REACHED 200 reviews! Thanks you guys so much! I love you, please don't take that the wrong way (cough, cough PENGUIN!) My reviewers just make me so happy! Thanks to my lovely readers! Your review replies are at the bottom!

So, I won't let you down with this chapter. This one is mainly, Action/Adventure, with a little bit of humor and one romance that some of you have been waiting for, but just a little. But to make it better, it's our favorite ghost boy, Danny.

I won't keep you waiting any longer, on to chapter seven! By the way, earlier, I said that Danny saved the life of all of them, I changed it to only one person. I'll leave that one for you to read and figure out at the end of this chapter (which is kind of short) and the beginning of the next one.

Chapter Seven

Danny

"No way," I said in realization, jumping to my feet.

Of course, that was a stupid mistake, judging by the fact that my whole body suddenly felt like I was being stabbed by a bunch of sharp knives, followed by the odd sensation as if I were on fire. I closed my eyes, knowing it really wouldn't help, which was correct, but it was better than collapsing. And there was no way I was going to do that again…

Well, at least I know that Plasmius was the one giving Valerie the weapons in the first place. Figures he would. Not that it mattered anymore.

"You've got to be a bunch of morons," Valerie stated, staring around at us all. "You don't really think we're going to get up there and escape do you?"

"We could do that, or we could stay in here forever. They don't appear to be missing us," Sam said. She gave me a small smile.

Which of course, through me off kilter again by sending a slight shiver through me. Why had she started to affect me like that? Was it because of what she had said earlier?

"I'm game. Heights don't bother me," Tucker said. "Flying is awesome."

"How would you know?" she asked, staring at him with suspicion. Oh, so now she was leaving me alone…

"Hey, Val, welcome to the twenty first century, there's been a new invention called the "plane." It usually allows-" Sam began sarcastically. I almost burst into laughter. So far everything she'd thrown at the idiots was funny.

"Shut up, I thought he was talking about something else," she said. Most likely ghosts. In that, Tucker also made a point, he'd flown with me loads of times, and that one time where Desiree had turned him into a ghost, he'd had that ability of his own.

"Let's just get out of here," I said.

"Can you give me a boost?" Tucker asked.

"Here, let me do it," Dash ordered. I felt two twinges of mixed emotions. On one hand, Dash was taller than both of us. On the other, I absolutely hated how he always had to take charge.

"It's over here," Paulina said, pointing. I'd lost my attraction for her about an hour ago. Maybe I'd been blind before… but she was really starting to get on my last nerve. Now I couldn't imagine what I'd seen in her besides her beauty. I needed a new change in girl types…someone funny and honest, always encouraging and had a certain way about her that just moved me.

"I see it," Dash affirmed. He reached up and pushed up with his hands on a square in the ceiling, and a large hole appeared. It was big enough for him, but just barely.

"Someone needs to get up there first, and see if we're close to a doorway," Sam suggested.

"I'll do it," Tucker volunteered. "Dash, can you lift me up?" he asked.

The jock nodded and got down on one knee, and Tucker stuck his foot inside his hands, and lost balance for a moment and crashed face first into Valerie….their lips coincidentally meeting.

She pulled away after a minute, her eyes wide and gasped.

"Well," Paulina said. "That was interesting. Let's go now."

"G—good luck," Valerie said to him.

Tucker kind of smiled. I knew he had a thing for her. And not that I didn't mind it (other than the fact that Valerie was a homicidal ghost hunter) but now I would be hearing about her for the next month at least.

"Ready," he said to Dash. He secured his fingers around the sides of the hole as he hoisted him up and soon only his legs could be seen as he crawled up and out. I could hear his footsteps on the ceiling.

"Hey guys, there's a door right there," he said, peering in through the hole.

"Yes!" Paulina said, throwing a fist into the air.

"Let's get out of here," Sam said. Without warning, she threw her arms around me and my knees almost buckled under the sudden pressure, but I managed to stop myself. "Sorry, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. I really was starting to feel better. Maybe the weapon thing was wearing off. Or maybe it was something different.

"Me next," Paulina cried. With ease, Dash helped to lift her skinny frame out of the hole. Valerie hopped on next and soon she was on top with the other two.

Sam walked over next. "You touch me anywhere but my feet, and I swear I will punch you," she warned. Oh…man, I loved the look on his face. I pretended to cough to hide my laugh.

"No problem," he said back, staring at her angrily.

He held out his hands warily and she climbed up and I helped him to get her up. Then it was just the two of us.

"You girlfriend's got it coming when we get out of here," he said, putting his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, but she'll probably kick your ass afterwards, and it will prove I was right all along," I said, ignoring the girlfriend comment. Let them believe what they wanted. I didn't care anymore.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I snapped, reaching upwards. I could actually reach the edges of the hole, and I didn't need his help. My fingers had just touched them when I suddenly felt two hands shoving me backwards. I slammed into the wall and Dash towered over me.

The elevator jolted and I heard three screams above me. I stood back up, feeling my hands curl into fists.

"What are you doing down there?" Sam shouted. I could see her amethyst eyes staring down at us, her face slightly pale.

"I'll be up in a second," I answered, glaring at Dash.

"Hurry up, Tucker's trying to pry open the doors," she said. "We'll be out of here soon."

"Feel better knowing you almost killed everyone?" Dash said. I couldn't believe he was blaming his freaking, stupid move on me. I felt a burning in my eyes and for the fourth time, ignored it.

"No," I replied. In one sudden motion, I threw out my fist and punched him in the face. He reeled backwards and I shook my hand. "Now I feel better."

"You little—" he began. I braced myself to fight.

"Come on guys," Sam shouted down again.

I jumped up and caught the edges of the hole, and hoisted myself up. I exited the elevator and appeared on top of its metal frame. Tucker was leaning over carefully, his fingers trying to open the door. So far, a tiny hole had appeared and was growing bigger every second.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, crawling over to me.

"Nothing," I replied, trying to keep a straight face. I moved over so Dash could come up, and two seconds later, he did.

"I really hope this thing can hold all our weight," Paulina said.

"It did inside," Sam said.

"I really don't like heights," she said, clearly ignoring her. She wiped her nose and glared at her. Now I was confused. Apparently a lot had happened when I'd been unconscious. "Unless I'm in the arms of—"

"You'll never get him," Sam muttered.

"Get who?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know.

"Nothing," she said, smiling.

"Invis-o-Bill," Paulina said with her.

I laughed uncomfortable. "You were arguing about him, huh?"

"Yeah, she _thinks _that she deserves to love Invis-o-Bill," Paulina said.

I stared. "Does she now?" I stammered.

"Can you blame me?" Sam asked. She stared right into my eyes. "He's strong…"

Valerie gasped, and I jumped. I hadn't realized she'd been close to us, listening. Now her eyes were strangely wide.

"It all adds up. Oh, my gosh, why didn't I have enough sense to realize it until now? Looks like you're secrets out Danny. I figured it out finally," she said.

"What secret?" Sam asked uneasily.

"What secret?" Paulina asked at the same time.

"It makes perfect sense. The reason your eyes kept glowing, all the strange things you seem to know about ghosts, why you were affected by the Grenator," she said.

"Are you going to elaborate?" Dash asked.

_Please don't…_

"Danny's the ghost kid," she blurted.

Sam laughed, of all things. Of course, I had no idea why, and it kind of freaked me out. Then my question was answered.

"You are insane," she said. "You don't actually—"

"Really? So it was coincidental that you just said the same thing about this so called "Invis-o-Bill" that you just said about Danny? Explain that," she demanded.

"Alright, prove it," she said. "Prove that he has ghost powers." I realized what she was doing. Valerie's weapon had taken away my powers…which meant, she had no proof.

"I can't…I don't know how to. But I will someday. And that's when everybody will know that Danny Fenton is really… Danny Phantom."

How did she know that? There was no way—

"It's amazing what you can learn from listening to the rants of the Box Ghost," she said. "Once in a while you get something out of them. And judging by the look on your faces, I just hit something big. If you don't have something to hide, why do you look so worried?"

I'm going to put a muzzle on that lame Box Ghost. What was I supposed to do? Give in and tell them…play along?

"Hey guys!" Tucker said. "Are you going to stand there or are we going to get off this thing?"

Dash and Valerie stood up so fast that the elevator jerked again, but then slowed down quickly. The hole in the doors my best friend had been trying to pry open were now big enough for us to get through, one at a time.

"Yes!" Paulina said. "Let's get out of—"

She screamed as something above us made a noise that sounded like electricity fusing with water and there was a loud booming noise that followed.

"What was that?" Valerie asked.

We all covered our heads as sparks fell on top of us. There was another snapping noise, and I realized the booming noise was thunder. Lightning was striking the top of the elevator shaft. The pounding rain was obviously leaking somewhere.

Paulina, Valerie, and Tucker all yelled as the elevator gave an even shakier jolt and we all stumbled onto the hard metal ceiling again.

"We need to get off here," Sam said.

"Paulina! Valerie, you first," Tucker instructed. I was glad he was taking charge. In fact, I was glad he was here period.

The girls walked over to the edge, and Paulina made a whimpering noise when she looked down. Valerie stopped her from swaying.

"Don't look down," she said with earnest.

"Okay, put your foot up here," Tucker said, taking her hand. She didn't pull away and lifted her foot up about two feet towards the floor ground. He and Valerie helped her up and she let out a shriek of happiness as she touched ground.

"Yes!" she said again.

"Valerie, you next," he said.

They repeated the same process, and Sam even helped her up. Valerie and Paulina hugged as soon as she touched the black carpet.

"Sam," he said.

"You go, I'll be fine," she said.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed, but she gave him an even scarier look and so he climbed up onto the floor.

"Go ahead Sam," Dash said. I dared to turn my head and look at him, but he ignored me, looking away.

Lightning struck again and Sam screamed. I jumped over and pushed her roughly forward before she titled forward and she fell against the floor in safety.

I heard another yell behind me and the elevator shook more violently. Sparks flew down and I coughed with a sudden smoke all around me.

"Somebody help me!" shouted a terrified voice.

I waved smoke out of the way and coughed against my hand. Dash was yelling, but I couldn't see him. I looked around…where in the heck did he go? Someone his size couldn't possibly—

I gasped and felt my insides literally collide within me. When I looked down, all I could see was Dash's hand, grasping onto the ledge.

I leaned down and he barely managed to hold on, hanging by an inch off the side of it. We were almost ten floors up…if he fell…. I wouldn't let that happen. So I did the only thing I could do.

"Give me your hand."

ttttttttttttttttt

CLIFFHANGERS RULE! Wouldn't you like to see if Danny saves the day or not? Or course he does, he's Danny Phantom. But what's he going to do when he doesn't have powers and suddenly another life is in danger? Find out, next chapter. It switches back to third person again….

Since it took me so long to update…. I guess I can give you a little sneak peek. But you guys so owe me some reviews, so please R&R!

My next updates: Lately, I'm going to be updating in triples (and double for the last)

Next Friday: Humor: The Elevator Game (final chapter), Sunshine Circle (new), Fiction

Next Friday after: Romance: Hotel Paper, Modern Day R and J, Til Death Do Us Part (new)

Next Friday after: Drama: Willing, The Last Life, Twisted Life

Next Friday after: Supernatural: Images, Feeling Fear, Darkness

Next Friday after: Crossovers: Fiction and Fired Up

_Chapter Eight-- ?_

_"Somebody help!" Tucker shouted loud._

_"Hold on!" Sam yelled, tears pouring down her cheeks. God, how could this have happened? She couldn't imagine what it would have been like for them to not even be in there…when… How close to death had they actually come? And now there was more?_

_"Paulina, go get help, there has to be someone," he demanded._

_"Oh my god…" Valerie said. "Please tell me…please tell me he isn't…" _

_"No, shut up! He's not," Sam yelled, bursting into tears. "He's not." She peered down the elevator shaft, into an icy darkness below. "He's not… God, please tell me he's not."_

How is that for a sneak peek cliffhanger? I'm bad. I'll admit. I'm horrible… but tell me how you love me! I'll update as soon as possible.

Lateraiana Wolf

Thanks to my reviewers

Chapter Five:

A.Nonymous (x2), Hopeless Forever, Val-Creative, Penguin, The Fuzy Llama, Grey Raven North, Angel of Forlorn Hope, Fantastic Bouncy Girl, DannyPhantomLover, XxMidnightWolfxX, kitty00240, R6, They-Call-Me-Orange, sweetxserendipity, LaBOBuren (x2), Gryffinrose, zullos05, DragonGirl, Cyllwen, Sqweakie the Wonder Mouse, Dannysgf08, InuPhantom, cakreut12, bluish black dolphin, ChibiSess, wishing for rain, Nix nivis Noctua, Ella-629, Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl, purrbaby101, thefanwithashortattentionspan, Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura, Anne Champ aka Obi-Quiet, Dooley, Osparrow

Chapter Six:

JK rules, They-Call-Me-Orange, Penguin, Sqweakie the Wonder Mouse, HIMROCKMYHEARTAGRAM, Gryffinrose, Dannysgf08, R6, mechaghost, JadeRabbyt, DannyPhantomLover, WiltedrOes, Dragon Girl, Osparrow, PhantomAL, Amy, darkbunnie, XxMidnightWolfxX, getfuzzyfan04, BellaVolo, thefanwithashortattentionspan, Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl, Hopeless Forever, Fantastic Bouncy Girl, Dooley, ChibiSess, wishing for rain, Anne Champ aka Obi-Quiet, bluish black dolphin, purrbaby101, Grey Raven North, LaBOBuren, cakreut12

A.Nonymous: Happy Easter to you! (x2)


	8. Rescue

Hello! Yes, it is I, and I'm back with the last chapter of The Elevator Game. I'm sad to see this one go, but there's a surprise ending (not in the story, at my ending note) so, read on to find out.

Thanks to my reviewers! You made this story the best!

Goth Child of Zyon, DannyPhantomLover, Unlikely-to-bear-it, Faith's melody, venusgal100, PhantomAlchemist, Nickelback-Danny-Phantom-Lover (x2), Kybo, WiltedrOes, Fantastic Bouncy Girl (x2), JadeRabbyt, Gryfffinrose, Penguin, R6, hearts, DragonGirl, Dannysgf08, randomfan, Just me and myself, Dooley, ChibiSess, Dr. Daragon, wishing for rain, Osparrow, LaBOBuren, rikagirls, Grey Raven North, purrbaby101, A.Nonymous (x2), bluish black dolphin, via, Anne Camp aka Obi-Quiet, cakereut12, Rainstorm Amaya

You guys make all this totally worth it!

Reviewer Rewards and Story Summary will be posted soon. I have a lot of reviews on this one so I don't know when. Also, all the stupid mistakes that I made, will be fixed too. (Chapter one, chapter two, chapter seven)

So, I bring you the final chapter of The Elevator Game!

Chapter Eight

Rescue

"Give me your hand," Danny said, reaching down.

"No, you'll let go," Dash yelled, his face turning red with the exertion of trying to hold on. He was swinging dangerously, and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep holding on.

"Why would I do that?" he asked. "Look, I promise I won't let go."

"You promise?" he called.

"Yes. Just give me your hand," he said. He reached down and the jock desperately let go of one edge and grasped his hand with the other.

Using all his strength, Danny pulled backwards….

"Danny, Dash, hold on, Tucker went to get help," Valerie called to them from the floor opening. "Just hold on guys."

Danny pulled again and Dash's torso appeared onto the ceiling, and he used his free hand to pull himself up. They both dropped to the top, breathing heavily.

Purple eyes met fierce blue ones.

"Thanks," he said sincerely, looking away.

"No problem," he replied.

Another echo of thunder and electricity above them. The elevator shook violently and both cautiously crept to their feet.

"Let's say we save the gratitude for later and get off this thing," Dash suggested.

"Sounds good," Danny agreed, looking up.

Remaining behind a little, Danny watched as Dash climbed upwards onto the floor and into safety. He was about to follow, when there was another crash of lightning.

He looked up as sparks flew down on top of him and noticed something. One of the wires holding the elevator had just snapped. The next thing he knew, the elevator was dropping….

"Danny!" Sam shouted.

He jumped over to the side, but it was too late. The large capsule fell, and there was a loud boom of thunder.

His last resort was to grab onto the free wires, and he leaped off the other side and grabbed onto them, holding on for dear life. But something pulled him down, hitting him, and forcing him to fall.

There was a great crash from below as the elevator finally smashed into the ground below. Sparks of energy drifted upwards and smoke followed.

And then there was silence.

"Danny?" Sam yelled, leaning out from the opening. She looked where she had seen him last and there was nothing there. She coughed in the smoke, waiting for it to clear. "Danny! Answer me!"

"Somebody help!" Tucker shouted loud.

"Hold on!" Sam yelled, tears pouring down her cheeks. God, how could this have happened? She couldn't imagine what it would have been like for them to not even be in there…when… How close to death had they actually come? And now there was more?

"Paulina, go get help, there has to be someone," Dash demanded.

"Oh my god…" Valerie said. "Please tell me…please tell me he isn't…"

"No, shut up! He's not," Sam yelled, bursting into tears. "He's not." She peered down the elevator shaft, into an icy darkness below. "He's not… God, please tell me he's not."

"He fell, I watched him fall, and something hit him. It must have been the elevator wiring," Paulina said.

"You shut your mouth right now!" Sam yelled. "He didn't fall. He jumped onto the wiring. He had to have climbed up—"

"Sam, snap out of it. You're losing it, wherever Danny is, he needs help," Valerie said, shaking her. She felt something cold brush the top of her head and shivered.

"But he's not. He can't be dead, he saved them, he saved them," she said.

"Snap out of it!" Valerie shouted.

"Why is everyone freaking out?" a voice said.

A shadow walked towards them out of the dark room, and they saw a pair of vivid blue eyes before seeing the familiar black hair.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"What?" he asked.

"How did you get from there," Dash asked, pointing to the elevator shaft to where he stood, "to here?"

"I managed to jump onto the next floor as it was opening. Somebody heard the commotion we were making and decided to check it out," he said.

"So where are they now?" Valerie asked.

"Right there," Danny said, just as the door opened.

Several people walked in. At least fifteen; the three tour guides, Lancer, and parents of all six of them.

"There you are," two of them shouted at a time.

"Mom, dad!" Paulina cried, rushing over to them.

"Dad!" Valerie said, close behind.

Sam didn't care that her parents weren't there. She ran over to Danny and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Then when she pulled away, punched him as hard as she could on the shoulder.

"Ow," he said, laughing.

"Don't you ever do that again," she said. She saw dirt smears on his face. "What happened? You disappeared."

"I fell after I got hit by something. The next thing I knew, I was floating," he said.

She cocked her head, wiping a tear from her face. "Floating? As if your ghost powers are back?" she asked.

"Apparently. And very fortunately," he said. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking dust off the black strands.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought—" she began.

He put a finger to her lips. "Shh…. I'm here now. And we're out of the elevator," he said, looking around.

"Danny!" a voice yelled. A girl with long, wavy red hair ran towards them and he received another hug.

"I was so worried. They called all the parents when the storm started, and everyone at school had to go down in the basement because of the tornado sirens. When they finally let us out, the field trip students were stuck here, and six of them were trapped in an elevator and they couldn't get to you," Jazz said.

"Well, that explains a lot," he said.

"Hey Sam," she said.

"Hey sis," she greeted back, smiling.

"What?" she asked, confused.

Danny burst into laughter so Sam had to answer for him. "Don't you know that you're my sister now? Danny and I traded."

"Okay. I'm going to be over there now…." Jazz said, rolling her eyes. She walked over to the police officers standing around.

"Danny, Sam," Tucker said, coming over to them.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Great. I managed to see that really cool—"

"Tell me that while someone's life was in danger, you weren't checking out electronics," Sam guessed, groaning.

Tucker stared. "No. I waited until after I saw Danny change back from a ghost after he came up here."

"You saw me?" he asked.

"Dude. Think about it. It's been an hour since Valerie's weapon got you. Of course… I didn't come up with that until now and I was pretty freaked out, but then I remembered you're Danny Phantom," he said.

"Unfortunately, Valerie knows that now," Sam said, biting her lip.

"I had a feeling from the start," said a voice. They looked around and saw Valerie coming towards them. "All the times you disappeared, all the excuses Tucker and Sam were always making for you. It all adds up now. I just couldn't put my finger on why you looked so familiar," she said. "But…since you kept my secret, I don't see why I can't keep yours."

"You're serious?" Danny asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Very. However, this little truce we made. Still goes the same. May the best ghost hunter win. It's like a competition. If you get in my way though, the truce will be broken, and I will show you what my weapons and training can do," she said. With that she smiled over perkily and walked back over to her parents.

"Well…that was different," Sam said, searching for a clearer word. "But can you really trust her?"

"I kind of have to. Even though I don't know Valerie very well, I don't think she's the type of person who would go back on her word. Unlike some people," he muttered.

"Plasmius?" Sam guessed. "What are you going to do?"

"Danny!" Jazz said again, walking up to them.

"I'll figure out a way. Hey Jazz," he said quickly.

"By George it's Miss Intelligent Jazmine Alexandra Fenton," Tucker teased. Danny and Sam laughed again.

"Okay, what is going on?" Jazz asked, staring at them. "You are starting to freak me out." She caught sight of Danny. "What did you roll in?" She brushed more dust out of his hair.

"You stay in an elevator for three hours and see how you turn out," he retaliated, pushing her hand away.

"Come on," she said, laughing. "Let's get you guys home."

…………………………….

"You know what's really unfair?" Sam asked, closing her locker. It was the end of second hour, the next day. "Lancer shouldn't have given us any homework. We should get a day off after what happened."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "Like that will ever happen."

"Where's Tucker?" she asked, staring around. "He's usually here by now."

"Don't know. He had computers last hour, he's probably still in there nerding out," he teased.

"What really sucks is that Dash didn't even acknowledge that you saved his life. You would think he'd be a little more grateful," she said.

"Oh well," he said. "I'm quite used to it by now."

"Danny?" Sam said suddenly. In surprise, he banged his head on the top of his locker, confused at her tone.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

She laughed. "Grace. I just wanted to tell you something."

"Oh, god, don't freak out on me like that," he said, massaging his head. "What about?"

"The whole thing yesterday. You know with my triple dare, and your dare and the whole thing—" she started.

"Sam, you're rambling. What do you want to tell me?" he asked, peering at her curiously.

"Never mind," she said, shrugging.

"Sam, you only ramble when you're nervous. What's going on?" he said.

"You know me too well," she said.

"You're my best friend, why shouldn't I know you?" he asked, blushing slightly. He dug around in his locker again.

"That's what I'm nervous about," she said.

He banged his head on his locker again, and came out staring at her, blue eyes locked on amethyst. "W-what do you mean?" he stammered.

"The whole thing with Ember. It made me think. And then in the elevator, when I kissed you, and you totally surprised me by kissing me back…"

"Is this going where I think it's going?" he asked.

"Sound glum about it why don't you," she said sarcastically.

"No, that's what I meant," he said hurriedly. "What I meant to say is—"

She stepped closer to him. "Danny, shut up." She kissed him, wrapping her arms around her neck and closed her eyes.

"Whoa! Major PDA!" said a voice.

Danny pulled away, annoyed at the interruption. "What do you want Jazz?" he asked.

"If I had known I was going to interrupt your make out session, I would have never come. But quite frankly, right now I'm pretty freaked out," she said.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"What on earth is your friend going to do exactly?" she asked.

"Tucker?" Sam asked, staring back and forth. "What's wrong with Tucker?"

"I don't know. I've just heard rumors. Something about he's taking off his clothes or something, which is really gross."

"Eww…I hate rumors," she said.

"Uh…Sam?" Danny asked, a slight grin on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think it's a rumor."

"How do you know?"

"It's third hour," he whispered.

Sam gasped. "Oh, my god, his dare."

"What dare?" Jazz asked.

Danny and Sam shared one glance, ignoring her, and smiled. Then took off running as fast as they could.

**The End**

…………………………..

Yeah, I know, I hate to end it like that. So that's why I'm not….

Remember that surprise I mentioned earlier? Well, here it is. This story completely took me by surprise by giving me the most reviews. I realized I couldn't end it right there….so that's why I'm giving you a sequel! As an appreciation. I didn't put it on my bio or mention it because I wanted to make it a surprise.

So, watch for the sequel, coming soon! And here's your sneak peek! Thanks to my lovely reviewers, I love you so much!

Freeze Out: A series of winter storms and blizzards turns scary when it disrupts a sophomore field trip. The bad part? After getting in trouble, Danny has to drive a separate van of "extras" to the trip to make up for it? The worst part? Dash, Paulina, and Valerie are stuck with Sam, Tucker, and Danny once again. Even worse? They get caught in the blizzard, get lost, and break down at the same time.

(This one's a tad bit more dramatic. Someone actually gets hurt in it)

_Chapter Two (Valerie)_

_"Turn the ignition key moron," Dash snapped._

_"Yeah, cause I haven't tried that," Danny retorted angrily, turning the key. The van made a whining noise but didn't start. _

_"So not only did you get us lost, but you screwed up the engine too?" Paulina said, her face worried._

_"I didn't get us lost," Danny declared._

_"No, that's right, you just lost the bus," I said._

_"You try seeing through that," he yelled, pointing outside the window. Snow falling out there made a literal wall. I guess he had a point. But still, the point that I was stuck here with them again still annoyed me._

_"So we're stuck here?" Dash asked._

_"Yeah, unless you want to get out and push?" Sam asked, looking back from the passenger seat._

Already my evilness is working. Look out for Freeze Out, coming soon! Please R&R! I'm actually finished with two stories now. Record for me. Story Summary and Reviewer Rewards will be in two weeks.

Lateraina Wolf


End file.
